


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by Scripturience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humanstuck, M/M, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/pseuds/Scripturience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Off with my overcoat, off with my gloves. I need no overcoat, I'm burning with love.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

Cronus watched, rather amused from the warmth and comfort of the couch, and Kankri continued to pace near the window, fidgeting with his hands and occasionally checking his phone. Just beyond his nervous form, the glass itself was all but completely plastered with snow, the windowsill well overflowing and piled high.  
  
Outside, fierce winds were roaring, blasting the side of the building and scattering the snow that had already piled up on the sidewalks, mixing with what cascaded down from the sky. All things considered, they were essentially in white-out blizzard conditions.

It made for quite the rude awakening (for Kankri anyway), when he dragged himself out of bed in the early morning, only to be shocked awake by the harsh conditions. Now, after nearly an hour of assessing the situation, they were both out of bed, although still dressed in pajamas.

While Cronus had been more than excited about being able skip out on Kankri’s tedious morning commute (not that he normally minded, but who doesn’t love sleeping in?), his boyfriend, of course, had other ideas. As usual, Kankri always found _something_ to concern himself over.

“Hey, doll?” Cronus called out to him, a slight grin and a raised eyebrow on his face as he watched Kankri neurotically pace the floor “Why don’t you come sit down for a bit? Wearin’ a hole through the floor isn’t gonna help things any.”

His lover merely groaned, however, his arm dramatically lowering his phone screen away from his vision. After another moment of glancing out the window, however, he finally stepped his way over to the couch, his slight from plopping down with an annoyed huff. He didn’t react, of course, to the arm being slung casually across his shoulder.

“Still no emails?” Cronus asked, a cautious tone to his voice. He frowned slightly, when he was only answered with a concerning shake of the head and a hum.

Even though Kankri was the most studious person Cronus knew, hell, probably that he had ever met, he was certainly never one to take the gift of a closing for granted. No, that wasn’t the issue here. The problem was, the university _wasn’t_ closed. Unfortunately, being the uncaring and ruthless force that it was, the weather at the moment resulted in only their area being pummeled by snow, and not the campus Kankri worked on.  
  


Cronus didn’t even need to ask to know what was going through his neurotic lover’s mind right now. Even though he’s hardly said a word about it (surprisingly), his thoughts were being sent out loud and clear through his actions. ‘They’ll still want me there even though I can’t make it, and it’s going to drive me crazy for the rest of the damn day.’

He sighed, tugging Kankri a little closer to him on the couch with his arm. If there was one thing his boyfriend hated more than anything, it was feeling powerless. Of course, he was wracking his brain trying to find some solution that wasn’t just calling in (if Cronus recalled correctly, he might have mentioned haveing a test to proctor or something like that,) or maybe hoping for the slim chance that the place would shut down anyway, possibly out of consideration for commuters.  
  
Judging by the uncharacteristic silence, no such luck.

Cronus bit his lower lip between his teeth, glancing from Kankri’s form huddled against his side, to the window at the other side of the room. In the past, he wouldn’t have understood how a situation like this could make anyone so stressed out. After all, snow days were great; who didn’t love an excuse to sleep in and do nothing? But by now, he knew better. His boyfriend was capable of fussing about things he wouldn’t have previously even thought possible. And now, he was going to ruin his little day off for himself….

With that thought, he nudged Kankri off of him, standing up from the sofa and earning a questioning look from his boyfriend.  
  
“What are you doing?” He asked Cronus’s retreating from.  
  
“Wait here,” his lover answered simply, calling back to him over his shoulder. Kankri could only respond with a sigh, slumping back against the couch and crossing his arms, glancing over to the window again.

He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, when he returned from the bedroom shortly after, holding up his iPod and flashing a triumphant grin. Kankri raised an eyebrow, but didn’t repeat his earlier question as Cronus plugged the device into its dock. After a few moments of presumably scrolling through his library, the sound of a brass overture began to filter into the room.  
  
Kankri reflexively scoffed, rolling his eyes when his boyfriend spun around to face him. He was momentarily surprised, however, to find no vocal accompaniment initially joining what even he recognized to be a classic winter song. His expression quickly leveled out again, though, when Cronus took on the role himself. Of course he of all people would have an instrumental track for something like this.

 _“The snow is snowing, the wind is blowing, but I can weather the storm_ ,” his voice turned melodic, picking up the lyrics as he made his way back over towards the couch, swaying slightly with the music.  
  
“ _Why do I care, how much it may storm?”_ He finished the lyric with a grin, suddenly leaning in close to Kankri’s face, a wide grin splitting his face. “ _I’ve got my love to keep me warm,”_

Kankri yelped, as just as his boyfriend finished the line, he was yanked up from the couch.  
  
“Cronus, will you please-“

He was cut off, however, as the singing continued in accordance with the music. Ignoring his protests, Cronus placed a hand on his waist, the other holding up Kankri’s arm as he proceeded to drag him along to the melody.

“Cronus, please, you know that I don’t- AH,” Kankri’s complaints were cut off, as Cronus continued to guide him along in a dance, the other crying out when he was abruptly twirled and yanked flush against his boyfriend’s chest.

“ _What do I care, if icicles form?”_ He continued singing regardless, leaning down to kiss Kankri on the nose, “ _I’ve got my love to keep me warm.”_

As the song went on, and their haphazard one sided dance continued, Kankri’s complaints and grumbles gradually dissipated into laughter, a small smile and a light blush appearing on his face as the song drew to a close.

“Well,” he huffed out, slightly out of breath “I hope you’re happy.”

Cronus smiled in return, pulling back to lift Kankri’s chin, leaning in to peck him lightly on the lips. “Only if you are, babe. Only if you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> A warm up of sorts (HAH), just to try and get back into the swing of things I suppose. I wanted to get more stuff written before class started again, so yeah. Here's my....attempts.


End file.
